


The Ends of the Earth

by phan_on_the_nx_01



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Westworld (TV)
Genre: M/M, Westworld AU, dying multiple times, hosts, other westworld characters, pre canon for the show, so no spoilers folks, this is about to get meta, totally not inspired by fanfiction live from TATINOF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_on_the_nx_01/pseuds/phan_on_the_nx_01
Summary: The Ends of the Earth is an exciting new narrative developed by Delos about two tragic lovers as they fall in love in the backdrop of the Wild West.But these violent delights will always have violent ends after all.





	The Ends of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> well this is about to very meta. enjoy though! also comments fuel me. thanks for reading!!!

_Experience the first vacation destination where you can live without limits. Westworld is a meticulously crafted and artfully designed park offering an unparalleled, immersive world where you have the freedom to become who you’ve always wanted to be — or who you never knew you were. Exist free of rules, laws or judgment. No impulse is taboo. Our hosts are here to fulfill your every desire. They look forward to serving you._ –Discover Westworld website

 

**Westworld Unveils New Narratives**

Delos Incorporated unveiled a new narrative today by the name of _The Ends of the Earth_ at which you follow two new hosts as they navigate having a secret relationship in a world out to punish them for having a love that is ‘unnatural’. It has been stated by Simon Quarterman that this is close circuit narrative which the ‘visitors can only watch from afar or cause the tragic ending’. There are rumours that you can only be a black hat to enter the narrative. The two hosts are to be revealed in the next press conference along with two more in the work narratives.

 

**Sweetwater: Westworld**

It was another beautiful day in Sweetwater. Dan breathed in as he walked along the dirt path of the main street. There were a few new visitors, but he saw the same faces among the crows. Dolores Abernathy smiled at him as he wandered further down the street and paused in front of the various shops and stalls set up. He should have been looking where he was looking, and the collision seemed almost inevitable. Dan looked down at the man he had so forcefully pushed to the ground. His eyes travelled up the mans mile long legs, broad shoulders and the sharp angles of his face. He blushed as the man did the same as he got up off the ground.

“I sure hope you don’t do that to everyone” the stranger grinned as he took Dan’s hand. His accent was unmistakably British with a slight lilting quality to it

“Not many people no” he rushed out as he shook the mans hand “I haven’t seen you around these parts, what made you come to Sweetwater?”

“The appeal of the unknown perhaps?” he said as he let go of Dan’s hand “I’m Philip. Philip Lester by the way”

“Daniel Howell” Dan responded “perhaps I could show you around? I know Sweetwater like the back of my hand”

“It would be a pleasure Daniel”

***

_The hosts are programmed to meet purely by chance in Sweetwater. It should seem like love at first sight under the guise of mutual 'platonic' interest. Player can then follow (at an acceptable distance) and see them walk around Sweetwater. Dan should be seen as easily flustered by Phil’s advances as the day wears on. The final scene should be in the Saloon as more alcohol is consumed, their desire for each other should become more obvious to the patrons around them. This should cause the loops of those out to end their lives to trigger as well as be an indicator to any Black Hat players that their section of the narrative has begun._

***

**Mariposa Saloon: Sweetwater**

“Do you ever miss England?” Dan asked as Phil poured him more whiskey.

“Sometimes. But across the water there can be better things” Phil replied smoothly. Dan blushed deeply, whether it was a combination of the alcohol or Phil’s obvious flirtation. It felt like it should be wrong, but it instead felt like it was meant to be. The sun had begun to set as they walked into the saloon waving away the various girls that had approached them, settling on a bottle of whisky to share between them. Dan could only look on as Phil was propositioned more with the promises of ‘a good night’ but was pleased when they were refused each time.

“Where you staying the night?” Dan said in attempt to seem non plussed by the flirting

“Nowhere planned. Might just take my horse and set up camp somewhere away from town”

“But there’s rooms at the hotel”

“There’s a lot you can do when no else is around” Phil grinned as Dan processed the words “and the weather is amazing for this time of year”

“Maybe I could join you?”

“Join me?”

***

_The hosts will retreat away from Sweetwater to apparent seclusion. Feelings will fly as they confess their ‘deepest feelings’. They know they shouldn’t, that it’s unnatural and punished. Like the swelling of music, they come together perhaps out of lust. Another warm body to comfort them. But perhaps it’s about to come much more._

***

The fire crackled merrily as the night grew colder. Dan could only swallow as he saw Phil tend to the horses. He shouldn’t be feeling this way. Not for a man. But it felt all consuming, something beyond lust and infatuation bought on by the whisky. Phil was something else that he hadn’t come across before.

“Were you staring?” Phil questioned “I didn’t realise the horses were that were that interesting”

“I wasn’t staring at them” he confessed “is this wrong Phil? To feel this way?”

“Perhaps for some people”

“Are you some people?” he breathed out as Phil came closer

“Would I invite you out here if I was some people?  Would I hope that this beautiful man would accept me as a lover?”

“What would you do if he did?”

“Then I would kiss him”

And he did.

***

_Their lovemaking is passionate but restrained. It is the learning of bodies and what makes the other tick. Dan is a barely suppressed mess of pressure points notably around the neck area. Phil is quick to notice these and acts upon them. They know they cannot do much, but it doesn’t matter. There is always more time. It is the perfect voyueristic experience. The hosts should stay at the camp until the next part of the narrative is triggered.  
_

***

“What do you mean they die in the end?”

“It’s the perfect tragic love story”

“I’m sorry I didn’t realise you were channelling _Brokeback Mountain_ here”

“Don’t people secretly love a sad ending?”

“Not in this way. It’s too brutal”

“Why should we care? It’s not like the hosts can truly feel, they don’t love each other, it’s just the programme”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter: @thatbarin_tokyo  
> leave a like or a comment they fuel me greatly.


End file.
